


The Third Time

by mybeanieandme



Category: The Old Guard (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Desk Sex, M/M, Professor AU, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: An illustration for Explaining is Losing
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Explaining Is Losing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067066) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 




End file.
